


Bad Fic

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: X and Vile have an interesting night... (if you love me don't read this)Also this fic is going to be two chapters. It was supposed to be just one but I'm having trouble motivating myself to finish, so I'm just going to post what I have done for now. Hopefully having something posted here will get me to finish it in the next chapter. This first chapter will likely go through some major changes too as I continue finishing the fic, so don't be surprised that it changes a bit once I complete it. I haven't written anything in a long time either so it might be a bit rough to read. Maybe. Yeah.





	Bad Fic

X had shoved her hand down Vile’s pelvic armor, attempting to arouse her. X would have considered herself out of her mind if she had done this at any other time. But right now she was unimaginably drunk. And unimaginably horny.  
Vile had been ignoring her this whole time, no doubt because of an earlier warning from Zero to stay away from X. Vile had been bullying X again and X had gone straight to Zero to help her with her problem. For Zero, a bit of a pummeling and pinning Vile to a wall was all it took to keep her under control. For the time being anyways.

With X’s hand down her pants and rubbing roughly against her groin, Vile was in a bit of a predicament. Risk having sex with X and being beaten to a pulp by the ever vigilant Zero if caught, or ignoring X entirely. Nevermind the fact that X of all people was suddenly very, very into her right now. Vile could barely control the arousal that filled her body as X continued trying to get her attention. 

X creeped closer to Vile and began sloppily kissing around her shoulder, clumsily rubbing her hand around Vile’s lower stomach. Her husky moaning, her actions, were all Vile needed to make her decision that the benefits far outweighed the risks. Her normal animosity towards X was replaced with complete and total lust.

X could see it in Vile’s eyes and moaned as she closed in on her neck again to give a sloppy kiss. She found Vile attractive, but Vile’s personality and particular hatred for her made her keep her distance. It wasn’t until many shots of alcohol later that she couldn’t keep her hands off Vile anymore, regardless of the potential dangers.

But for the past hour she was stuck with Vile simply ignoring her. No matter how much she flaunted, how much she tried to strike up a conversation, Vile wouldn’t pay any attention to her. Drunk out of her mind, she decided a direct approach would be best. If Vile wouldn’t give her what she wanted, she’d seduce her. Arouse her. Make her want her. 

X, normally wary and even terrified of Vile, wanted more than anything right now for Vile to pin her to a wall and fuck her senseless. Vile looked so alluring to her. Strong face, strong body, strong personality. All the traits that normally intimidated her were drawing her in. She wanted Vile to fuck her with bestial force, to push her body to its limits. And she whispered in Vile’s ear to let her know.

If it weren’t for the fact they were in a public space, X would have already bent over and spread her legs for Vile to do whatever she wished. She didn’t know if she wanted to be eaten out, fingered, or scissored. She just knew she needed something and soon, as if she were in heat like an animal. Images of Vile pinning her down and roughly mounting and humping her were flooding her imagination. Her own groin felt so hot and wet to the point she worried the fluids dripping from her vagina were beginning to soak through her underwear. It felt so slippery around her vulva now, only increasing the sensitivity and making her desperate for any kind of stimulation and release. 

Vile groaned at X’s fondling. The way X curled into her neck and flirted drove her crazy. Vile knew what X was trying to get from this, to be topped by her and fucked repeatedly all night. X was calling her strong, attractive, and irresistible. Her ego being stroked was making her feel particularly cocky and euphoric. She puffed out her chest and put an arm possessively around X, who gave another husky moan in return. She wanted to make sure everyone who saw them knew she was hers. Vile’s actions only turned X on more and she began rubbing her whole body against her.

By this point Vile decided it was better to move things along to somewhere more private. She grabbed X’s arm and pulled her face towards hers, their foreheads touching. Both their faces were flushed deep red from arousal and alcohol. Eyes full of lust. Without another word Vile roughly lead her away from the bar, dragging her along to her room…


End file.
